Episode Guide
The following is the master list of the exactly 300 half-hour episodes produced of The Red Green Show, organized by season. Note: Most of this information was taken from Wikipedia:List of The Red Green Show episodes, and may be incorrect. Please update as appropriate. Season 1 (1991-1992) * This was the first of two seasons of The Red Green Show to air on CHCH-TV. * The first season's opening credits consisted of a painting of Possum Lake by showing various scenes from the show after introducing the characters, after that, several gunshot holes appear, and the last gunshot hole shatters the screen outward. * Red Green and Harold Green wore red suspenders, and where Red Green's voice was softer. * This is the first season where Harold Green introduced Red at the start of every episode after the camera pans through the main lobby at Possum Lodge. Season 2 (1992-1993) * This is the last season to air on CHCH-TV. * The opening credits were changed to show a few more scenes from the show after introducing the characters, after that, a video footage of the bird flying at sunset was used, which is accompanied by various gunshot sounds. * The Lodge Meeting made its debut in this season. * This is also the last season in which Red Green and Harold Green wore red suspenders, and where Red Green's voice was softer. Beginning in the next season, Red and Harold started wearing red and green suspenders. Season 3 (1993-1994) * This was the only season to air on CFPL-TV in London, Ontario (where production moved as well), and YTV across Canada. PBS affiliates began airing The Red Green Show in the United States around this time, only airing the first two seasons of The Red Green Show. * The opening credits are the same as Season 1, but Red Green's voiceover was added in the background by showing previews after introducing the characters. * The only season, in which the 1991 S&S Productions logo appeared in widescreen, with the title graphics bordering it. * This is also the last season in which the camera pans through Possum Lodge before arriving at the main lobby where Harold Green is heard introducing the show before introducing Red. * Red Green's vocal chords were completely redesigned, producing a louder voice. * Red and Harold wore red and green suspenders starting with this season, rather than red suspenders in the first two seasons. Season 4 (1994-1995) * The show moved to the Global Television Network starting with this season, and was renamed The New Red Green Show to distinguish new episodes from the first three seasons, which were at the time airing in reruns. This title would remain in use until The Winter Carnival. PBS affiliates began airing seasons 2 and 3 of The Red Green Show. * This was the only season in which the camera already appears in the main lobby of the lodge where Harold would introduce Red. * The opening credits were changed to an animated flyover through a city to Possum Lodge, and it shows a fish flying in a pond. * A saxophone was added to the theme song starting with this season. This version remained in use until The Winter Carnival. * Red and Harold's plaid shirts were given slight makeovers in this season. Season 5 (1995-1996) * The 100th episode of The New Red Green Show airs. * Red's voice is completely redesigned, and his beard is still mostly black, but became more of a gray color. PBS affiliates began airing seasons 3 and 4 of The Red Green Show. * Beginning with this season, the Canwest Global System logo appeared onscreen after the closing credits, followed by the 1991 S&S Productions closing logo. This was only used on PBS airings. * Harold Green's opening announcement was changed to say "It's The New Red Green Show" at the start of every episode before introducing Red. This remained in use until The Winter Carnival. * An animated version of Red riding a motorboat, and a shot of flying birds were added to the opening credits starting with this season. This version remained in use until The Winter Carnival. Season 6 (1996-1997) * This is the last season to air on the Global Television Network before CBC Television picked it up for Season 7 (1997-1998). PBS affiliates began airing seasons 4 and 5 of The Red Green Show. * This is also the last season to use the Canwest Global System logo after the closing credits. This was only used again on PBS airings. * This is the last season to use the 1991 S&S Productions closing logo. * Beginning with Episode 122, Handyman Corner segments began taking place outdoors, rather than a workshop in the first five seasons and Episode 121. Season 7 (1997-1998) * The show moved to CBC Television starting with Episode 145. where it remained for the rest of it's network run. * Several changes were made to accommodate the associated relocation of production to the Canadian Broadcasting Centre; most notably to Possum Lodge's interior wall paint, which became a lighter shade of brown; and to Red and Harold's plaid shirts. Red's beard also became fully gray starting with this season. PBS affiliates began airing seasons 5 and 6 of The Red Green Show by adding the text reading http://www.pbs.org/redgreen. * S&S Productions debuted a new closing logo beginning with this season. This remained in use until the end of the show's run. On PBS airings, a still version of the logo was used. * This season was the first to contain less than 24 regular episodes. * This was also the last season to use the title The New Red Green Show, to have the saxophone-driven theme song, and to have the animated opening sequence featuring a flyover of the city towards Possum Lodge, all of which had been used since the show was picked up by the Global Television Network in 1994. Season 8 (1998-1999) * The show's title was reverted back to The Red Green Show starting with this season and retaining this title for the rest of its network run. Harold's opening spiel before introducing Red was consequently changed to "It's The Red Green Show". PBS affiliates began airing seasons 6 and 7 of The Red Green Show. * The opening sequence was dropped completely, as a result, The Red Green Show logo instead appeared before and after commercial breaks superimposed over a particular scene. * The S&S Productions closing logo received a slight change beginning with this season with the addition of the URL www.ssp.ca. On PBS airings, a still version of the logo was again used. Season 9 (1999-2000) * Beginning with this season, due to the discontinuation of the Men Anonymous segment, at the beginning of the Lodge Meeting after the motto recital, Red Green started reminding the Possum Lodge members to bow their heads for the Man's Prayer: "I'm a man, but I can change, if I have to, I guess". This remained in use until the series finale, when the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". The credits were changed to a black background starting with this season. * Ranger Gord's Educational Films made its debut in this season, which was retitled Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips in Season 13. PBS affiliates began airing seasons 7 and 8 of The Red Green Show. * Beginning with this season, due to reduced screen time (see below), Harold no longer introduced Red, as Red now just enters the lodge alone by waving to the audience, which is accompanied by an applause. Harold also now no longer wears a plaid shirt and overalls, in every appearance from this season on, he would wear different apparel. * Harold's screen time was reduced to a single segment, Harold at the Office, in this season, while another regular, Bill Smith, left the show entirely for the next four seasons, with his replacement becoming Walter. * Starting with this season, several Possum Lodge members began hosting both The Experts and The Possum Lodge Word Game. Season 10 (2000-2001) * This is the only season in which neither Harold Green, although his Little Harold form continued to appear on Ranger Gord's Educational Films, nor Hap Shaughnessy appear onscreen. * The 200th episode of The Red Green Show airs. * PBS affiliates began airing seasons 8 and 9 of The Red Green Show. * Beginning with this season, dedicated end-of-commercial-break bumpers were created with The Red Green Show logo superimposed over an exterior shot of Possum Lodge as seen through a wooden fence. These bumpers were also used between the first main plot segment and the Possum Lodge Word Game. Before commercial breaks, the logo continued to be superimposed over the closing shot of a particular segment. Season 11 (2001-2002) * Harold came back to the show in episode 211. * Red's khaki pants received slight changes. * PBS affiliates began airing seasons 9 and 10 of The Red Green Show. Season 12 (2002-2003) * Red's plaid shirt was again changed in this season, becoming noticeably bluer. * PBS affiliates began airing seasons 10 and 11 of The Red Green Show. Season 13 (2003-2004) * Bill came back to the show in episode 246, initially sharing his Adventures With Bill segments with Walter for the next two seasons. PBS affiliates began airing seasons 11 and 12 of The Red Green Show. * Ranger Gord left the show permanently after this season, in turn resulting in the discontinuation of the now-renamed Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips segments. Season 14 (2004-2005) * Walter left the show permanently after this season. * PBS affiliates began airing seasons 12 and 13 of The Red Green Show. Season 15 (2005-2006) * In the series finale Do As I Do, the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". PBS affiliates began airing seasons 13 and 14 of The Red Green Show. * The 300th and final episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Production moved to Showline Studios due to a then-ongoing dispute-related Canadian Media Guild lockout imposed by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's then-CEO Robert Rabinovitch that rendered the usual Canadian Broadcasting Centre studios unusable. See also *List of seasons *DVD releases *Duct Tape Forever Category:Production information Category:Lists of information